


Blue and Red Devils

by ForestFish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Domestic, Fluff, Home Renovation, Humor, Inspired by Art, Lube, M/M, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Mentions of Death, Music Mentions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Sequel, Smut, Smut and Humour, and has terrible jokes in it, at least i think it is, im sorry it just is, it always is, mentions of christianity and homophobia, mentions of domestic abuse, no matter what, oh this is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/ForestFish
Summary: Erwin Smith was a God-fearing man whose two shoes had always been good. The good Lord Jesus for whom he had sung as a boy would have blushed at the things that went through his mind, though.
Relationships: (hinted) Eren/Reiner, (mentioned) Kenny/Uri, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 25
Kudos: 563





	1. The schoolteacher who knew the Lord had made him to His image

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Here's a sequel. Excuse any mistakes.
> 
> If you're here, you probably have read the other one already. If you haven't, I think this won't make a lot of sense on its own. [Here's the link to it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277372/chapters/71896485). This is still inspired by [@DoubleDumbo's art](https://twitter.com/ColumboDumbo/status/1357998861776805889). When I say I was inspired, I mean it to the very core of the meaning of the word inspired. I outlined what I wanted to write about and that outline was over 1k words. So, here we are. This time with smut. I was still thinking about that wonderful artwork and that AU when [Columbo posted this](https://twitter.com/ColumboDumbo/status/1359458615912972288). So, off I went to smut land. I hope it's any good. Everything I write is self-indulgent, even when it's not supposed to be. As I said, the outline was long, and some of the details that didn't make the first five chapters made it into these two.
> 
> I just want to thank every person who read, left kudos, comments, or just read that and enjoyed it in silence. I'm sorry I didn't reply. I read them all, though. Wish ao3 had a heart feature but it doesn't. Just know that I read them all and cherish them.  
> I'm telling you right now, that there will be a third part to this thing with Ererei. I caught feelings for their teen angst because of my own unresolved shit. It'll span the same amount of time as these two parts and it's mostly outlined.
> 
> Well, not much else to say. I hope you enjoy this one too if it's your vibe and you decide to give it a go.

* * *

Erwin Smith was a God-fearing man whose two shoes had always been good. The good Lord Jesus for whom he had sung as a boy would have blushed at the things that went through his mind, though. The one his mother believed in anyway, his interpretation of that remarkable character was that, as his beloved Levi would put it, He wouldn't give a fuck. 

Levi had a fit of laughter when he explained to him, in full detail, how he'd argued his way into being accepted by his fiercely Christian parents. That came with being a closeted gay child obsessed with books who would wound up graduating Summa Cum Laude in English Literature. He came out to his parents when he was already a teacher and living with a man, far away from home. 

"You're proper even when you're rebelling," Levi said, teasing, "I can't imagine going through that long ass book, poring over all the bits they use to say we're going to hell to get your folks to accept you."

Erwin heaved a deep sigh and shrugged, sipping on his coffee. That was true. He couldn't avoid being a proper one, as Levi called it. That was who he was.

"I think I did that for them, more than for myself," Erwin said, musing. He put the empty cup down on the timber surface of the table, smacking his lips. "My father was a history teacher before retiring, and my mother was a nurse, also retired. I wanted them to have arguments, you see, lest someone in their group of Christian friends say something about their son. I don't worry about what people think about me, but my parents do."

Levi looked at him in silence, taking in his words and his reasoning, and then smiled. A smile that Erwin would never get tired of seeing. 

"You put the people you care about before yourself at all times," he said, tone mild, "It just boggles my damn mind."

"You also care, Levi," Erwin returned softly. Levi shook his head, and that crease between his brows was there. The first of the day.

"I care a normal amount, and I only care like mad when it's someone important." He countered. Erwin sighed. 

Levi kept going. "You let people cut in line and don't get mad at incompetent electricians because 'oh poor guy must have had a bad day'" he echoed, "and the asshole plumber who didn't fucking know what he was doing flooded the damn kitchen. Don't you smile at me," he complained. There was no anger in his voice, "You're too damn soft on people even when they don't deserve it."

"I thought you liked that," Erwin said, a little bummed. Levi groaned and rubbed his forehead with both hands.

"I do, I fucking do, I don't just _like_ it," he said. Erwin found his frustration both funny and flattering. He didn't use the word he felt, but he didn't have to, "but you're too proper. There isn't a single hair in your head that's out of place. Yeah, smile all you like. You know you got me good."

Erwin's silly smile didn't leave his face, and he didn't care about it. "I'm sorry, love," he said softly, "it's just that you're venting, but those are things you like about me" Levi looked at him, "I've learnt my lesson. I just, well, I wanted to do things according to the protocols, but I guess that was a terrible mistake. I'm genuinely sorry," Erwin said and meant it.

"I know you are. Don't fuss. We did a good job," Levi said and smiled, "Thanks for the story about your folks. That was a good one. I don't have a funny story about telling people I like men. Nobody ever cared what I liked or didn't like, and the old geezer who raised me also liked men," he said, "or he liked Uri, anyhow. Same difference." 

There was no sadness there, and Erwin just smiled and leant onto his hand, looking at him.

"You know I haven't touched you in near two months," Erwin said.

Levi gave him a puzzled look. "What? You have touched me plenty what are yo- oh, like _that_ ," he said. He'd also been thinking about that, but sometimes the metonymies and metaphors of language didn't connect in his brain, "guess fixing a house just takes the energy right out of a guy."

Erwin sighed. "It does," he said, "and now that we've finished, I have to go away for five days."

Levi didn't want to think about that, but he couldn't avoid it forever. He'd be leaving the following day.

"There's that too," Levi acknowledged sounding relaxed but shifting a bit on his chair, "but it's just five days."

"It is just five days," Erwin repeated, his eyes still fixed on him, "I wish you could come with me. But the summer's gone, and classes are starting."

"Don't fuss about that one either," Levi said, a bit ticked, "it's not the end of the world."

"Might as well be," Erwin said, with a bit of a dramatic flair that was never serious. He smiled. "I might as well die without your kisses."

Levi knew what he was talking about and snorted. "Oh, shut up," Levi said. He saw Erwin's smile. "Erwin, don't."

But of course, he would.

"Now that I'm without your ki-i-i-sses, I'll be nee-d-ing sti-i-i-tches," Erwin sang in a beautiful voice, no doubt, but the silly tone made Levi laugh. That's why he did it. Even if they were both tired of the bloody song. The kid next door had been practicing that song for the better part of a fortnight, and they were thankful to have proper acoustic isolation in their house now. If Levi had to hear the shrilled line "I'm tripping over myself" one more time, he said he'd go over and show him how tripping over yourself feels.

They'd bought Mrs. Bloom's house in June. When Erwin touched the subject of Levi moving in with him, Levi was reluctant. That's when he told him Mrs. Bloom's story. Erwin got the wine when he saw that it wasn't going to be easy.

She gave him a roof when nobody else would after he got out of prison. Levi wasn't a stranger to living in the streets – to say the very least – but her home was the first proper one he'd ever known. A home that was a home and not a shack out in the woods with an old war-crazed vet who'd get drunk and start wailing and breaking things in that rancid shack scaring the hell out of the strays he'd picked up. 

Levi told him the whole story that day. 

_"I let him die! I let my Uri die! I let the love of my life die! He died right here, in these useless arms,"_ Levi remembered in vivid detail and repeated it to Erwin, "Uri was a guy he'd gone to the war with. He'd been in love with him since forever," he explained. Erwin figured as much "then he'd get his pocketknife – it was one of those butterfly ones – and tried to slice his arms. I had to get the knife from him several times. One time he turned to my sister with it during one of his rages, and that's when I became what I became. I stopped caring then," Levi's voice was steady, but the emotions were right there, bubbling under his skin. Erwin sat across from him at the kitchen table of the apartment and reached out his hand to hold his. He let him.

"I grabbed the knife from his hands and pulled it on him, and I said: 'if you ever do that again, I'll kill you'. Must have been 12, me," he said and downed more wine. Erwin could barely see him through his blurry eyes.

"He did like us, you know? He straightened up after that, but the old bastard didn't last much longer. Drinking and smoking so much gave him one of them fulminant strokes. Just like that. Dead and gone," he told him, "we were on our own then. It was alright until we got the idea of going to the city, try our luck," that's when his own eyes got blurry, and his voice got strained as he drank more wine "we got with the wrong people. It was good at first, but they hurt my sister, they hurt her, and I wanted out, almost had us out when they got us," he couldn't say it, "you know the rest. It's on the records you read."

So, they bought Mrs. Bloom's house. Erwin didn't have to think about it. That apartment had memories he needed to leave behind, so he did.

The house needed TLC, but they were more than willing to give it to a home that had been loved and lived in by a decent family. Mrs. Bloom had been over the moon about it, and her daughters thanked him over and over for it. It seemed that their mother had been losing it a bit, thinking about the house falling apart. The news that Levi was keeping the house brought back her wits and her smile.

Well, that was the easy part. The hard part was Erwin trying to do things properly and getting "specialists" to fix what needed fixing. Levi told him, time and time again, that he could do the fixing. He hadn't been in prison his whole life. He'd done honest work when he was a teen and in his early 20s. He'd learnt all sorts of handy work. He could build a house from the ground up if he needed to. Hell, he could even make shoes! But Erwin went on about regulations and the law. The electrician had almost died electrocuted, and the homophobic plumber had flooded their kitchen. When Erwin insisted on having an interior designer and a civil engineer come in, and they started talking about knocking down walls for an open plan living, Levi had put his foot down and shooed them away. With a broom. The stress was making him more irritable and annoyed than usual. 

"If I wanted to live in a warehouse with bits of furniture in it, I would. What the fuck is this open plan thing? It was stupid and ugly. You need walls in a house!"

Erwin had agreed that they needed walls and, well, at least the civil engineer had pointed out the structural problems, so he'd been a bit useful. In the end, as Levi had wanted from the start, he did all the fixing himself. Erwin helped, under his guidance. He was a quick learner, but he had about as much experience with handy work as an English teacher. Which was a joke Levi made and had Erwin in stitches.

It was once again Levi's turn to teach him things, and he enjoyed that. Thankfully, Erwin was a lot better at handy work than he'd been at learning how to ride a bike.

The house was a mess of newspapers on the floors, and it was high summer so, they were sweating abundantly. In retrospect, neither could pinpoint exactly what sort of construction work magic it was that allowed them to keep their hands on the tools and off each other. Reasonably, they knew it was exhaustion, pure and simple. 

Erwin doing handy work – flushed, shirtless, dishevelled, and covered in dust and splashes of paint – was absurdly attractive, and he told him as much on one occasion. 

"I reckon it's because you're always so clean and proper, it's weird to see you like this, weird in a good way, mind, makes me want to push you against the wall and do you right there, only that I wouldn't because we're both filthy," Levi told him. They were drinking water. Erwin choked a little, "what?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you mean attractive?"

"No, you're always attractive," Levi argued, "this is different."

"Hot then," Erwin grinned.

"It is hot, yes, fucking burning in here," Levi agreed. It was. The weather was scorching. The windows were open, but it was still hot in there.

"No, I mean, me, the way you're feeling about me," Erwin tried again. Levi looked at him, "you think I look hot like this."

Levi was confused and told him as much. He was always hot, too. He was a living, breathing human. Of course, he ought to be hot. If he were cold, he'd be dead. Erwin leant over and kissed his lips. Which, while being very welcome, only confused him more.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just say you're horny," Erwin told him, "because I am, too. Words don't seem to do justice to how gorgeous you are. Especially when you know what you're doing."

Levi felt his stomach lurch and smacked him the arm lightly.

"Shut up."

Then the neighbour started howling his Shawn Mendes song again. Levi said that they had to take care of the acoustic isolation of their walls immediately.

* * *

Levi liked to tease Erwin about being all proper, but he'd never say that about him in the bedroom. Or the car. The only thing proper about him then was how loved and wanted he made him feel. It was like all the fire he was holding inside him started burning at once. 

_Intense_ was the word Levi had learnt to describe it. Levi had never been a pillow prince, and he sure wouldn't change that. Erwin didn't want him to, either, he liked to bottom as much as the next gay man, but sometimes he was just in _that_ mood. Levi lost the ability to breathe for a second or two the first time it happened. 

It was the hands, he reasoned with the irrationality of desire. It was _his_ hands. They were always warm, and they were smooth. All he had to do was slide them around his waist, over his skin, pull him against his chest and lean in to kiss him. That was Erwin's way of letting him know that he wanted to worship him like he was the most precious thing in the world. And under his hands, and his kisses and his soft words, Levi felt like he was.

But Levi had never told him that he didn't think he was prim and proper when they made love. That was one thing he thought he'd just assume, you know, that he was aware of it. What he didn't know was how wild Erwin could be.

That sunny September day came, and Erwin had to attend a conference abroad. A conference for scholars. About books and whatnot. He'd be away for five days. Well, Levi didn't show how lonesome he felt even before he saw him off at the airport. Erwin wasn't bashful, and he didn't hold back the hug and the kiss he wanted to give him, right there, in the middle of a crowd. 

"I'll be back before you can miss me," Erwin said to him, and his eyes were shiny because he was an idiot, "but I'll miss you."

"Yeah, yeah," Levi mumbled, a crease between his eyebrows, "have a safe trip. Let me know when you're there," he paused, "please," he finished quietly. Erwin held him again, and Levi held him back, his face buried in his chest, holding it all back. He just wanted him to be safe.

Erwin sniffled and got away from him, gripping the strap of his bag. "I will. I'll call you as soon as I get the chance," he said.

Levi nodded. "Alright," he said. With one last wave, Erwin disappeared into the departures gate and was out of sight. Levi took the train back home. Trains were terrible to ride on when you felt those lonesome blues. Levi had never had to experience separation like that. It sucked.

Erwin Left on a Sunday morning; he'd be back the following Friday. Getting home to an empty house was shit. He wasn't used to that anymore. He cleaned what was already clean, and he went around adjusting things and checking that everything was working fine. He had lunch alone and sat around in the afternoon, worried sick, trying to focus on a book Erwin had given him to read. The Catcher in the Rye. It was the first time he read something written in the first person. It was odd. It felt like reading someone's diary. He couldn't focus on it anyway, so he put it aside and just sat there on the couch, staring at the wall. 

When his phone rang, and he immediately picked it up.

"It's me," Erwin let him know, a smile in his voice, "safe and sound."

Levi sighed and was quiet. He felt a ridiculous amount of relief.

"Levi?"

"Yes, I'm here, that's good to hear," he said quietly, "I'm glad."

"Are you reading the book?"

"Yeah, more or less," Levi said, eyeing the book. Well, he was trying to.

"Okay, then, I'm just, hang on" there was a pause, and Levi heard him fumble, "there, my bag. Okay, I need to meet these people who are waiting for me. We'll talk later."

"Talk later," Levi repeated.

"Levi," Erwin called.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you already," he heard the soft yet deep voice.

Levi hesitated but then just told him the truth. "I miss you too."

They were quiet.

"I'll call you later," Erwin said.

"Okay," Levi replied.

"Bye."

"Bye," Levi said back and sighed before ending the call. He got up, walked up to the stereo, grabbed a B.B. King CD, and popped it on. 

He was feeling those goddamn lonesome blues. 

When he visited them that evening, he sat there for a long time just talking to them. Telling them all about his woes. Ranting and venting and just letting himself be upset in the company of his family. Nobody was there at that time of night but them.

* * *

Levi was good at hiding his emotions, so when Monday came, he was just the same. He unlocked the door at 6:45, and he did his inspections before sitting in the cafeteria with the book. Then he put the book away in his locker and waited for the kids to come in along with the rest of the staff. 

Not having Erwin around made the damn place feel empty, though. Some of the other teachers had gone to the conference as well, so there were a few substitutes around, looking kind of lost. All went well for those teachers because nobody called him. Maybe dean Pyxis had told them to remind the kids that detention was still as it was.

He was down in the basement, getting more cleaning supplies, and he heard the unmistakable sound of someone crying. Why the hell was a kid crying down there of all places? 

"Hey," he called and heard the sound of clattering and fumbling. The broom closet. He went over, and before the kid could flee, he opened it. He looked up and saw who it was. The burly kid from the Rugby team, "Braun?"

"S-sir," the kid stood there, trying to wipe his eyes, "sorry, I…"

Levi was silent for a moment and honestly didn't know what to say to this kid and his tears. He was red and ashamed. Levi clucked his tongue.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked, uncertain. 

Braun looked down at him, lost, eyes puffy and red. That's when Levi noticed the busted eyebrow. The wound wasn't covered, but it was healing.

"Did you get in a fight?" Levi asked. There was no bile in his voice. This kid had been crying, so there was no way it'd been a stupid fight.

Braun looked at him, wary.

"You're not in trouble," he promised, "who did that to you?"

"Nobody in the school, sir," Braun said, voice quiet, "I just, I needed… I couldn't…"

"I know, kid, I know," he patted his arm and moved him out of the closet, "let it out. They say boys don't cry, but that's bullshit," he said, leading him out of there, "boys and men and bloody everyone cries, unless they're fucking psychopaths," he said. He sighed as he pulled a pack of disposable handkerchiefs out of one of his many pockets. He handed him one, "clean yourself up."

"Thanks…" Braun said and took the handkerchief "why are you being so cool about this?"

Levi huffed and shook his head. "Because you're a kid and you're sad, and I don't like to see sad kids. Now go out there and get some fresh air. Tell 'em it's allergies or something."

Braun looked at him and sniffled. Then he nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Ackerman."

"Don't mention it and get the hell out of here."

Braun obeyed the order and disappeared up the stairs. Levi sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I want no damn kids of my own," he muttered as he hauled the supplies upstairs.

He had enough kids for a lifetime, and they'd keep on coming.

* * *

In the evening, when he was closing the door, he heard something rustle in the bushes beside the front door. Maybe an animal. He was going down the stairs when he heard it again. He was suspicious, and he could fight so, if it were a burglar, he could knock them out and call the cops, even though he didn't trust cops.

It was just a kid, though. Hiding in the bushes like a wild animal. 

"Yeager?" he called in disbelief. Yeager gasped and tumbled and rolled on the grass, "Be careful, dumbass," the kid sat up and looked up in terror "you're not in trouble… not with me anyway," he told him and reached a hand to help him up. Yeager hesitated before taking it "what the fuck are you doing here, then?"

The kid was quiet. Levi crossed his arms and waited. 

Yeager had his eyes on the floor but finally spoke. "I don't want to go home," he said, "nobody's there."

Well, that was relatable, wasn't it? Though Levi did want to go home. 

"You ain't doing nobody any good by staying out late, you stupid kid," Levi scolded, "you can get yourself mugged or worse. Call one of your mates, ask if you can crash at theirs. Don't be a stranger to your friends."

Yeager had a frown on his stupid face, and Levi huffed.

"I'm just gonna bum them out," Yeager muttered. Levi was losing his damn patience.

"You can't stay in the streets, no fucking way. Won't allow it," he stated, and then he remembered, "did you ever make amends with Braun?"

Yeager looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Reiner?"

"Yeah, Reiner."

Yeager shrugged. "Kind of… I guess," he said.

"Then call him, tell him to pop over or whatever kids say these days. Saw him earlier. He looks like he could use getting away from wherever he is," Levi suggested. Yeager didn't move at all. Levi stepped toward him, which made him step back, scared, "look, you little shit, I'm not leaving you out here before I hear you call someone, and I don't have all night."

Yeager gingerly reached into his pocket and searched for a number. Levi saw him sigh and hit the call button. Levi listened attentively to see if he was calling someone. Then he heard Braun's voice.

"Um, this is, uh, do you want to come over to my place tonight and, sleepover or something? It's a long story."

There was silence from the other end of the line, but then he heard Braun's voice again, and he'd just agreed to it.

"I'll text you the address," Yeager said, gripping his phone, "see you in a bit," he hung up and looked at Levi.

"Good, now you get on a bus or whatever you take to get home and do that. No skulking about in the middle of the night. Fucking reckless idiot."

Yeager nodded and then left for the bus stop. Levi heaved a frustrated sigh for the second time that day. He went to get his bike and rode home, thinking that he'd be caught dead before getting any kids of his own.

* * *


	2. The schoolteacher who loved properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WD-40 is an industrial lubricant. You put it in creaky hinges and that sort of thing.

* * *

Levi was sure that he’d been allowed happiness because Erwin was a schoolteacher. The reason being, he already had children. So, when Levi told him the story of the two rascals and that he better not be thinking of adopting kids, Erwin just chuckled.

"Don't worry, love, I don't want any kids," Erwin said, voice mild and tired, and he could tell he was in bed from the way his voice sounded, "we do have enough children at school. Maybe a dog or a cat at some point."

Levi heard the smile in his voice and sighed. He was also in bed, staring at the ceiling. "That sounds alright," he said. Erwin shuffled in the bed.

"I feel sorry for Eren. His father is also here. Zeke is here, too. He wasn't lying to you. He really is alone."

Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They left that reckless kid alone? Wait, what about his mother?"

"He doesn't have one."

"Fucking hell," Levi cussed, "glad I found him, then."

"And you told him to find Reiner."

"Yeah, the kid looked like someone at home had roughed him up. I can tell that kind of shit," Levi said, "felt right to try to get the kid out of his house. They can keep each other company or something."

Erwin was quiet for a moment. "You think Reiner's suffering domestic abuse?" he asked.

"Yeah," Levi confirmed, "I know the look and the way you move, seen it plenty."

Erwin's tone was worried when he spoke. "I don't want to put him in a dangerous situation by reporting it, but it's not right to know about it and keep quiet."

Levi sighed and clucked his tongue. "We agree on that one. The kid's alright. That Yeager kid is full of anger, but Braun… he ain't angry, just sad."

"We'll see what we can do," Erwin said and sighed, "it's pointless to think about it now," then, "Are you up for some steamy phone action?" Erwin asked with a smile in his voice, pushing the subject aside for the time being.

Levi didn't understand what he was asking him. "I'm not up, I'm in bed, Erwin," he said, then, "and what's steamy phone action? Why would I steam my phone? It'd break."

Erwin's quiet laughter was lovely to hear, but he didn't know what the hell he was laughing about.

"What's so funny?"

Erwin needed a moment to calm down his chuckling. "I just imagined someone trying to steam their phone. I love how literal you can be," he said softly and then yawned, "I'm tired of smiling at people all day. And all this handshaking," he stopped and sighed, "it can't be sanitary, can it?"

"Absolutely not," Levi agreed, "wash your hands and get one of the little sanitizer things. That shit's not sanitary at all."

"I will get one of them," Erwin told him.

"What did you mean with the phone steaming thing, though?" Levi asked, tired, sure but not forgetful.

Erwin chuckled lightly. "It was just a silly joke. It's something people do, you know, they say sexual things on the phone or with texts and get off with that."

Levi scoffed. "You're shitting me."

"No, I'm afraid not," Erwin said, "I've had the great misfortune of catching it in one of my classes."

Levi assumed it'd been texts. He snorted. "They were texting nasty things in your class?" he asked.

Erwin chuckled. "Yes, that's right."

"And what did you do about it?"

"I looked at the texts and told him that if he's going to text in my class, he should at least try to avoid mistakes and be a little more literary," Erwin told him, "then I handed back the phone."

Levi snorted and then yawned as well. "You're so lenient," he said, "if it were me, I'd have the rascal read that shit for the class."

Erwin chortled. "I'd never do that. They're just kids," he said, "and he came to see me after class and apologised. I said I'd take the apology if he wrote a poem to whoever he was texting instead. Iambic pentameter. We were looking at poems, mind. Keep it clean, I told him, and then send it to me." 

Levi groaned. "Bloody hell, and he did?"

"Absolutely," Erwin confirmed proudly, "he sent it to my email, and it was quite good."

"You're really the most proper one I could have found," Levi said, eyes droopy. He was exhausted, and he should have been asleep fifteen minutes ago, "or who could have found me."

"That's more accurate," Erwin's smile filled his words, "do you want to sleep? You're fifteen minutes off."

Levi sighed deeply. "Yeah, I am."

Erwin was quiet for a bit, then he said, "I'll be back on Friday."

"Please be," Levi said.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll call tomorrow," Erwin said softly.

"Okay," Levi mumbled, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Erwin said, and Levi hit the red button. He left the phone on Erwin's side of the bed and fell asleep looking at it.

* * *

Days can drag on and on when you've got those damn blue devils. He called them that now. Erwin had told him the story of how the Blues came to be called blues. It was some literary thing, ancient, Levi didn't much care about it, but he liked the idea of blue devils creeping up to you and messing you up. And Levi was swarmed by them. 

He talked to Erwin at night, and the sound of his voice calmed him down, but he just wanted him back. 

He saw the Yeager kid and the Braun kid around, and they seemed alright. Braun didn't have any visible injuries aside from the one he'd already seen and Yeager, while still looking like he had a personal vendetta against all of humankind, seemed to be less aggressive. That was good for them.

Thursday evening came along, and again he lay in bed to talk to Erwin on the phone. They were talking about random things, such as Erwin's speeches and the people he'd been meeting when Erwin said something that made Levi laugh. He didn't understand what he meant.

"I'll be there in the morning when you're still in school," he started, "and I'm taking lube."

"What for? We have WD-40 there. It lubes things up just fine. What do you want to lube anyway?"

"Your lush ass," Erwin said.

Levi's heart pounded at the crude reply. "What?"

"What you heard."

Levi snorted. Erwin was anything but a prude. But in school? Where it was illegal? Nah. "Sure. As if you'd do that there. You're too proper for that."

"I'm proper, am I?" Erwin's tone was defiant, amused. Almost wicked.

Levi's heart was racing like mad, but he was still quite sure. He gripped his phone. "I mean… you are. That stuff's against the rules."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see how proper I am," Erwin said with a smile in his voice.

"Sure, I'll be waiting then," Levi teased. He was pretty sure he wouldn't do that and was just trying to rile him up.

"That's what I want," Erwin said, "I should be there at around 3 pm."

"Where?"

"School."

Levi snorted. "Okay, then. Sure. I'll wait there."

They hung up a bit after that, and Levi was sure Erwin wouldn't do that.

Or would he?

Nah. He wouldn't break the rules like that.

_Or would he?_

* * *

The real question, though, was whether Levi wanted him to break the rules or not. He followed his routine the following day. His mind was full, though. If anything, because Erwin was returning. Then there was that madness he'd flung at him.

The main problem was that he was also horny as hell. They hadn't touched each other in two months. It'd been like a home renovation celibacy pact, and it was ridiculous.

His mind drifted to it the whole morning, and he needed to throw cold water at his face twice and try to be reasonable. He wasn't a damn horny kid, no sir. The problem was that the energy had been building up as they rebuilt the house, and now Erwin had gone and planted devils in his brain. Not blue, no. Those were bright red.

"Calm the fuck down," he muttered to himself, rubbing his chest, and saw his flushed reflection stare back at him. Good thing school was the most unattractive place in the world. All he had to do was look around, and sure enough, the aggravation would calm him down.

He was sure Erwin wouldn't show up in school that afternoon, yet, he waited with bated breath to see him, lingering near the front door whenever he could get away from his duties. 

And then, he felt the energy, and Erwin's hand was on his waist. He knew it was him the moment he touched him, even over his work clothes. Levi looked up and back to see his man smiling down at him. 

He knew then that he had been serious, and now he was lost, mildly upset, somewhat scared of being caught, but mostly, he was dreadfully aroused. The school and everyone in it vanished from his field of view at that moment, and all he could see was Erwin.

"You can't be for real," he said quietly, but he knew he was. The hand was still on him he'd softly pulled him to his chest. Levi looked around, wary, "fuck, you're insane, damn let's," he felt like he was going mad "in the basement. Detention room."

Erwin nodded with a smile. No way. Levi thought he was having some sort of dream.

"You can't be for real," he repeated, as he pushed the bucket with Erwin striding beside him.

"I can assure you that I am," Erwin said, at last, smiling from ear to ear "the thought of the basement and detention room makes it sound even better."

Levi felt the intensity. He stopped the bucket by the door to the basement and opened it. Erwin followed him, and they walked into the detention room. Erwin locked it from the inside.

"Nobody will show up," Levi said to him, and he still had his brains about him, "and we'll make a damn mess."

Erwin smiled. "That's what I want," he said.

Levi saw the fire in his eyes. Erwin pulled a bottle of lube out of his bag and put it on one of the tables.

"My God," Levi said and gulped when Erwin closed the distance between them and held his chin, tipping his head back, and cupping his whole face with his hand. He looked up at him, gripping the front of his vest. He was never afraid of how massive and imposing Erwin was. He relished it. "do it. I’m yours."

Erwin was smiling when he leant in to kiss him on the lips. The thrill of being there in that room was crazy, and Levi felt like his mind was gone. Erwin pulled him up and held him in his arms, around the waist, above the floor. Levi put his arms around his neck and kissed him back, his heart pounding and sending ripples of warmth down his spine. Erwin sat him on one of the tables and leant him back. Levi reflexively spread his legs and let him slot himself between them. They held onto each other and kissed deep and noisy.

Levi struggled to get rid of Erwin's tie with hasty fingers. Erwin didn't stop him and instead busied himself with unbuttoning his blue shirt. Levi regretted not having put on the jumpsuit that day.

"Fuck, dammit," he cussed against Erwin's lips, feeling him smile under them, "so many buttons," he complained. His hard-on was brushing against the fabric of his underwear, and it hurt. He could feel Erwin's hard cock against his stomach. Those warm hands were on his waist and gasped into his mouth as he finally peeled the layers of his man, throwing his vest and tie and the white shirt away. He breathed heavily when Erwin's lips touched the flushed skin of his neck and then went down to nibble and kiss his nipples. The hands were driving him mad. He was holding him firmly and caressing his stomach and the small of his back. His brain was a blur, and all he wanted was to have the lights fucked out of him. Levi reached his hands down to unbuckle Erwin's belt and pull out his massive, hard cock. Erwin hissed and moaned softly at the touch and then smiled. He slid his hands down to the hem of Levi's bottoms and pulled them down along with his underwear. Being naked in that place gave him such a strong reaction that he was glad when Erwin helped him turn around and bent him over the table. Levi bit back a moan and clutched the edge of the timber table when Erwin held his thighs and spread his cheeks to tongue-fuck his ass. He bit down to avoid moaning. 

It was madness. Levi was tearing up from the pain of his erection and the effort not to make too much noise. 

"I thought you didn't believe I'd do it," Erwin said, voice hoarse, pressing kisses to his spine and getting the lube. Levi felt his smile against the hot skin of his back and breathed heavily. Of course, Levi wouldn't let him rim him like that if he hadn't prepared for it. 

"Maybe I'm as fucking crazy as you are," Levi managed to say, somewhat upset, his cheeks burning, "your guess was damn right."

Erwin hunched over him, pressing his chest against his back and kissed the nape of his neck and nibbling it.

"I'm glad it was. I'd been dreaming about your beautiful body for too long," Erwin said in his ear. The smell of Erwin's cologne mixed with the smell of cedarwood and the smell of sex and the lube that Erwin was now slicking him and himself up with, overflowed him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breathless. Erwin was pulling off his bottoms out of his legs. One of his shoes came off in the process along with one of his socks. He curled his toes instinctively when he felt the cold air against his sole. He didn't have much more to ask when Erwin manhandled him with such vigour, he thought he'd fall, "warn me about doing things like that," he complained, breathless when Erwin sat on the edge of the table, holding him. 

"There's no need for a warning," Erwin said, voice hoarse, coming from his chest, vibrating against Levi's back. "You didn't think I'd do it without being able to see your face, did you?" he asked softly. His blue eyes were dark. Levi shook his head. His heart was racing, and he felt like he was on fire. He kissed him, sitting on his lap with his back against his chest.

Levi supported his weight on the table when Erwin held his waist with his left hand and led his hot, slicked up cock into his hole with the other. Levi couldn't breathe for a second. He'd almost forgotten how much bigger he felt, but he'd been prepped right. The pain was almost too good. He moaned into Erwin's mouth. 

The feeling of being fucked right there, with his legs spread out, willingly vulnerable and pliant under Erwin's touch, was too much to hold in. Levi let out a throaty moan, and his vision blurred. Erwin kissed his tears.

"Moan for me, gorgeous," Erwin asked him against his lips, holding his right leg up and starting to move him slowly. The rhythm was maddening,

"Not here I-," but his words left him, and he did moan. Loud and throaty. Erwin's cock had just hit his spot, and he stopped thinking altogether. He reached over to his own dripping cock and started jerking himself off. 

"You're amazing, Levi," Erwin moaned, breathless, against his lips. Levi panted heavily and held his gaze, feeling close and knowing Erwin knew he was. He knew he was, too, "say my name."

Levi wanted to bite him for turning him into a madman. He said his name, gritting his teeth as his toes curled and his legs tensed up. He clenched around Erwin's cock and watched him close his eyes and call his name as he came, hot and deep inside him, making a welcome mess. 

Levi went slack in his arms, feeling dizzy and weak in the legs, but Erwin didn't let him fall. He circled his waist with both arms instead. He slipped out of him and held him close to his chest, breathing against his neck and kissing him there, gentle. Loving. Levi took his clean hand to his eyes to wipe them and breathed, deep and heavy.

"I need to be here until 8:30," he complained, watching him chuckle "you're insane."

Erwin kissed him and held him tighter, the twinkle in his eyes a glimpse of his feelings. "I'll stay with you, of course. Don't you love me for how insane I can be, too?" he asked. That was a rhetorical question. And Levi's kiss was the answer to it.

They strapped Levi's bike to the back of Erwin's car. That was the only day Levi decided it'd be best not to ride his bike home. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 2.


End file.
